Votre amour.com
by Fofie
Summary: Mac envoie une carte virtuelle à Harm...


Votre amour.com  
  
Quartier général du JAG Falls Church Virginie 19h21 GMT  
  
Sarah Mackenzie leva la tête du dossier qu'elle était entrain d'étudier. Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'elle essayait de trouver une défense pour le quartier-maître Frank Mitchell. Ce jeune homme de 25 ans était accusé d'avoir, via un site de chat sur Internet, dragué et flirté ouvertement avec sa supérieure. Celle-ci ne l'avait pas reconnu et lorsqu'elle avait découvert qui se cachait derrière le pseudonyme « Bogosse » elle avait porté plainte pour harcèlement.  
  
« Quelle histoire de fous » se dit Mac en étirant ses membres endoloris. Elle se demandait encore comment elle allait pouvoir défendre ce pauvre Mitchell, qui après tout, ne semblait avoir agi que par amour. Et évidemment qui donc était en charge de l'accusation ? Son cher ami Harmon Rabb Jr. Mac se dit qu'elle allait certainement devoir trouver un compromis avec lui.  
  
Elle allait se remettre au travail quand elle aperçut une petite enveloppe clignotante sur l'écran de son PC, lui signalant qu'elle avait reçu un courrier. Elle cliqua dessus et ouvrit le message :  
  
« Bonjour !  
  
Vous avez reçu une carte virtuelle de Sturgis (sturner@jag.navy.mil)  
  
Vous pouvez la consulter à cette adresse : http://www.votreamour.com/cgi- bin/b.cgi?a=sturner@jag.navy.mil&b=sturner@jag.navy.mil  
  
Sturgis vous a même laissé un petit message personnel :  
  
"Ce petit test est étonnant vous verrez. C'est incroyable."  
  
Elle sera effacée de nos serveurs dans 15 jours, donc, dépêchez vous avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !!  
  
Cordialement, L'équipe de Votreamour.com"  
  
Mac cliqua sur le lien qui l'amena sur une page Internet sur laquelle elle lut :  
  
«Bonjour Après de longues recherches, nous avons réussi à mettre au point un algorithme permettant de déterminer de façon TRES fiable si une relation est envisageable avec une personne de votre connaissance, uniquement en se basant sur son prénom. Pour cela entrez simplement le nom de trois hommes ou femmes avec qui vous aimeriez aller plus loin. »  
  
Elle sourit et décida de se prendre au jeu. Après tout, elle avait bien mérité un petit moment de détente. Elle réfléchit un instant et dans les 3 cases à disposition, nota les noms suivants :  
  
1. Harmon Rabb 2. Sturgis Turner 3. AJ Chegwidden  
  
Elle allait cliquer sur la case « envoyer » mais hésita au dernier moment. Pourquoi Sturgis lui aurait-il envoyé ce mail ? Il n'était pas vraiment du style à croire à la numérologie, la compatibilité amoureuse ou toute autre chose de ce genre. Non quelque chose n'était pas très clair. Prise d'une idée subite, elle effaça les trois noms qu'elle venait d'écrire et tapa à la place :  
  
1. Bill Clinton 2. Michael Jackson 3. Jingo  
  
et cliqua sur la touche « envoyer ». Elle éclata de rire en lisant le texte affiché sur son écran qui disait :  
  
« Vous vous êtes bien fait(e) avoir !! sturner@jag.navy.mil sera heureux d'apprendre le nom des personnes que vous convoitez :-) »  
  
« Quel traître ce Sturgis » pensa-t-elle en souriant. Elle était contente de ne pas s'être laissée avoir mais elle ne lui en voulait pas pour autant. Elle se leva de son bureau et se rendit dans celui de Sturgis.  
  
_Bien essayé capitaine, lui dit-elle en souriant. Mais raté, un coup dans l'eau pour vous.  
  
Sturgis leva les yeux de son écran et éclata de rire.  
  
_Je vois ça Mac. Je viens juste de recevoir votre réponse. Au moins j'aurai essayé. J'aurais été curieux de savoir si vous m'aviez mis dans votre liste. _Euh. dit Mac prise au dépourvu. Mais ça vous ne le saurez pas. _Vous êtes une fine mouche Mac. On ne vous piège pas facilement. _Eh non. désolée, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas. Dites-moi. vous l'avez envoyé à Harm ? _Non. Je vous laisse le soin de le faire, si vous en avez envie, répondit Sturgis avec un petit sourire.  
  
Mac sourit d'un air entendu à Sturgis et retourna dans son bureau. En chemin elle croisa Harm entrain de faire une photocopie.  
  
_Ca va Harm ? Vous êtes en forme ? demanda-t-elle gaiement à son ami en lui offrant son plus beau sourire. _Oui merci Mac, lui répondit-il en la regardant d'un air interrogateur et en lui rendant son sourire. Et vous ça va ? _Je suis en pleine forme capitaine. Bonne journée !  
  
Harm la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle retourne dans son bureau. Il hocha la tête puis retourna lui aussi dans son bureau afin de plancher sur le dossier Mitchell. Il se dit que si Mac avait l'air de bonne humeur, c'est qu'elle avait certainement trouvé une défense pour son client. Il allait devoir trouver un compromis avec elle.  
  
****************  
  
La journée était terminée et Harm était entrain de ranger les dossiers étalés sur son bureau avant de partir. Il allait éteindre son PC quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait reçu un message. Il cliqua dessus pour l'ouvrir et lut le message suivant :  
  
« Bonjour !  
  
Vous avez reçu une carte virtuelle de Mac (mackenzie@jag.navy.mil)  
  
Vous pouvez la consulter à cette adresse : http://www.votreamour.com/cgi- bin/b.cgi?a=mackenzie@jag.navy.mil&b=mackenzie@jag.navy.mil  
  
Mac vous a même laissé un petit message personnel :  
  
"Harm, ce test est fait pour vous. Vous allez être surpris de la justesse de cette analyse. Bonne journée et ne travaillez pas trop sur le dossier Mitchell."  
  
Elle sera effacée de nos serveurs dans 15 jours, donc, dépêchez vous avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !!  
  
Cordialement, L'équipe de Votreamour.com"  
  
Harm soupira et hocha la tête. Il avait toujours eu en horreur toutes ces chaînes qui se propageaient sur le réseau. Du reste, il n'avait jamais été un fervent utilisateur d'Internet et laissait à Bud le soin de s'occuper de faire des recherches sur Internet lorsque cela s'avérait nécessaire. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Mac puisse trouver ce genre de chaînes amusantes. Il allait effacer le message mais se ravisa au dernier moment et décida de cliquer sur le lien.  
  
Il se rassit à son bureau en découvrant la page qui s'affichait sur son écran. Encore une fois, il soupira. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait inventer comme bêtises sur Internet, décidément il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec de telles idioties. Il regarda autour de lui. Les locaux étaient déjà déserts à cette heure tardive. Il décida finalement de se prendre au jeu et commença à taper sur son clavier :  
  
1. Sarah Mackenzie  
  
Le nom de Mac lui était venu tout naturellement sans même y réfléchir. Il médita un instant avant d'introduire le deuxième nom. Qui pourrait-il mettre ? Bobbi ? Non avec Bobbi, il savait très bien que ça ne marcherait pas. Renee ? Non ça n'avait plus vraiment d'importance. Il eut une idée soudaine et nota dans la seconde case :  
  
2. Teresa Coulter  
  
Il aimait bien Teresa et il savait qu'elle avait été attirée par lui lorsqu'ils avaient fait connaissance. Peut-être était-ce toujours le cas ? Il n'avait vraiment aucune idée pour le troisième nom. Il réfléchit un instant puis haussa les épaules et tapa en souriant :  
  
3. Harriet Sims  
  
puis cliqua sur la case « envoyer ».  
  
Son sourire de pilote se figea devant le message qui venait de s'afficher à l'écran :  
  
« Vous vous êtes bien fait(e) avoir !! mackenzie@jag.navy.mil sera heureux d'apprendre le nom des personnes que vous convoitez :-) »  
  
_Non. Non ! ! ! cria-t-il à l'écran d'un air horrifié. Il cliqua sur la touche « back » de son navigateur, secoua l'écran, tapota plusieurs fois sur son clavier. Mais peine perdue. Le message était parti.  
  
Harm posa les mains sur ses tempes et soupira. « Bravo Rabb, tu t'es fait avoir comme un bleu, là » Qu'est-ce que Sarah allait penser ? Qu'il était amoureux d'elle ? Bon c'est vrai qu'il était amoureux d'elle, mais il avait encore besoin d'un tout petit peu de temps pour le lui avouer. Mais qu'allait-elle donc penser ? Qu'il convoitait Teresa. Et pire encore, qu'il fantasmait sur Harriet ? Oh mon Dieu, bravo Rabb, se dit-il encore en hochant la tête.  
  
Il éteignit son écran et sortit du bureau. Mac était déjà partie heureusement, au moins elle ne contrôlerait son courrier que le lendemain matin et Harm se demanda s'il pouvait peut-être éviter une situation gênante. Il décida de venir travailler très tôt le lendemain pour voir s'il pouvait éviter que son amie lise ce mail embarrassant. Ca n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Non mais !  
  
Quartier Général du JAG Falls Church Virginie le lendemain 12.03 GMT  
  
Harm débarqua au JAG aux petites heures du matin. Il devait sûrement être le premier. Il se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers le bureau de Mac. Il avait tout planifié. Comme il connaissait le mot de passe de Mac, il allait contrôler ses messages, effacer ce truc compromettant et il n'aurait plus aucun souci.  
  
Il déchanta rapidement en constatant que la lumière était déjà allumée dans le bureau de Mac. Il n'y avait personne mais le manteau de Mac et son calot étaient accrochés à la penderie. Il découvrit avec horreur que le PC était allumé et sur l'écran figurait en grands caractères :  
  
Bonjour, Après enquête ;-) votre ami(e) rabb@jag.navy.mil a envie d'aller plus loin avec les personnes suivantes :  
  
1. Sarah Mackenzie 2. Teresa Coulter 3. Harriet Sims »  
  
Harm poussa un long soupir. Voilà il était dans de beaux draps. Il retourna d'un air abattu à son bureau en se demandant comment il allait pouvoir expliquer tout ça à Mac. Il fut interrompu par une voix derrière lui :  
  
_Alors conseiller ? On ne dit plus bonjour ? On veut effacer des preuves compromettantes ?  
  
Il se retourna vers Mac qui se tenait en face de lui, une tasse de café à la main. lI la regarda d'un air un peu gêné et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Mac arborait un sourire éblouissant et après un instant il sourit lui aussi.  
  
_Très bien je plaide coupable. Je suis désolé. C'est plutôt nul votre petite plaisanterie. _Allons Harm, ne soyez pas vexé. Moi je trouve ça plutôt amusant. _Et moi je trouve ça plutôt gênant. _Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous tomberiez si facilement dans le piège. _C'est ça, moquez-vous de moi.  
  
Mac ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.  
  
_Harm, Teresa Coulter je peux comprendre. Mais Harriet ? Harm vous n'avez pas honte de convoiter comme ça une femme mariée ? Je suis choquée. Elle prit un air outré. _Oh arrêtez Mac. Il fallait bien que je mette un nom dans la troisième case. Et puis pourquoi je devrais m'expliquer hein ? Vous pourriez être contente d'abord. Je vous ai citée en premier tout de même.  
  
Mac arrêta de rigoler et regarda autour d'elle. Les bureaux étaient toujours déserts. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui fit un baiser sur la joue. Puis lui dit d'une voix douce :  
  
_Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous Flyboy. Pardonnez-moi pour cette petite plaisanterie. J'avais peut-être besoin d'être un peu rassurée. à notre sujet.  
  
Harm prit une de ses mains dans la sienne.  
  
_Sarah. n'ayez aucun doute là-dessus. Laissez-moi juste un tout petit peu de temps s'il vous plaît. _Oui Harm. mais pas l'éternité. _Non, pas l'éternité. seulement une petite dizaine d'années. _Harm ! _Je plaisante Mac, je plaisante, dit-il en souriant. Mais sérieusement. j'espère que vous comprenez.  
  
Mac sourit et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres d'Harm.  
  
_Oui tout va bien Harm. Bonne journée Flyboy.  
  
_Bonne journée, Ninja-Girl.  
  
Ils échangèrent un sourire et entrèrent tous les deux dans leur bureau respectif. FIN 


End file.
